1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding paper to a printing device, and more particularly, to the paper feeding apparatus of a printing device having an improved structure, which senses the page size of provided paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for feeding paper to the inside of the main body of a printing device is provided in a printing device such as a printer or a photocopier. The paper feeding apparatus shown in FIG. 1, includes a tray 20 releasably combined to one side of the main body 10 of the printing device, for receiving a stack of paper. A guide plate 21 for supporting the end portion of the received pieces of paper is movably installed in the tray 20 according to the paper size standard of the paper to be used. For example, in order to use A3 size paper instead of A4 size paper, the guide plate 21 is moved to a position suitable for the standard of the A3 size paper and then the paper is loaded.
In the conventional paper feeding apparatus having the above structure, since it is not possible to know the page size of paper received in the tray 20 unless the tray 20 is pulled out and checked, it is possible to have a printing error due to a difference in the size of an image to be printed and the page size of the paper. Namely, if the A4 size paper is loaded in the tray 20 when an image is intended for A3 size paper, the user only realizes the error after the printing is completed. Therefore, in this case, the paper is wasted and half of the image which was not printed is printed on a predetermined part in the printing device, thus contaminating the printing device, thus requiring cleaning of the printing device in order to print a clear image on the paper.